In Another's Shoes
by SunReyes
Summary: A strange occurrence in the NYC missing persons unit, brings the X-Files agents to investigate
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Another's Shoes  
  
Author: SunReyes sunreyes01@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: J/S D/R Crossover, Without A Trace & X-Files  
  
Summary: A strange occurrence in the NYC missing persons unit, brings the X- Files agents to investigate  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the shows. Wish I did but I don't. No money is made, so don't sue, ok? Thanks.  
  
*******  
  
Samantha Spade POV:  
  
Samantha Spade Residence  
  
February 2, 2004  
  
10:35 p.m.  
  
I glance over the latest file, too consumed in work to relax. I take a bite of Chinese food, missing the company who usually brings the food, and not the delivery guy.  
  
I momentarily close my eyes. My vision grows blurred from staring so long, and I let out a soft yawn and stretch my arms above my head.  
  
A knock at the door gains my attention, and I stand up to see who it is.  
  
"Jack?" I pull back the door, letting him inside. It's been three weeks since he last stayed the night, and the look of surprise must be glued to my face.  
  
"I'm sorry I came over unannounced."  
  
"It's fine." I take his coat, offer him a seat on the sofa and close the files on the coffee table.  
  
"You're still working?" he eyes me curiously.  
  
"I keep thinking we're missing something about Nelson." I let out a soft breath, and his sad eyes lure me in. "What's wrong, Jack?"  
  
"Maria and I got into another fight." I sit down beside him, moving my arms around his body to embrace him in a hug.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" He lets out a deep sigh, his mind plagued with the awful words spat between them. "You don't have to," I tell him, gently taking his hand in mine and squeezing it sincerely.  
  
He moves his head to my shoulder, and I know whatever was said truly hurt him. I haven't seen him cry in months, and when I do it tears me in two. I feel his soft sobs on my neck as my hands smooth over his back.  
  
"I was trying so hard to work things out," he whispers.  
  
"You can't do everything, Jack. For a marriage to work, it takes two people."  
  
He laughs softly between the tears and I move my hand to his jaw, bringing his mouth to mine. His breath is hot against my lips and I pull him closer against me, giving him no room for escape.  
  
"Sam," his voice is thick and foggy. He wants this but he's still clouded by the recent argument that transpired. He doesn't want to do this out of anger; he wants this out of love.  
  
"Come on," I stand up, taking his hand and pulling him with me into the bedroom. My arms wrap around his neck, and I feel his fingers on my waist. My lips open, anticipating the next move and I feel him pushing me back onto the bed and hovering above me with parted lips.  
  
No words are needed and with that, and his hands roam down and over my breasts, feeling over my body. I tug at his shirt, pulling it over his head, wanting to feel his bare chest and back with my fingers.  
  
I work on his zipper, but his hands stop me from moving on any further. My look of shock must register in his mind because he reassures me with a deep, probing kiss while fiddling with the buttons on my blouse. He pulls back the fabric and next my bra, as his mouth moves down my chest.  
  
"Jack," my voice is lost on me and I feel his hands and mouth doing wonders. His kisses are warm and sweet and we roll around, allowing me to work on his pants.  
  
Our mouths meet again as we finish shedding the remaining clothes on our bodies, and I feel his hands roaming over my bare skin.  
  
His eyes are dark with desire, while his breath is hot on my neck.  
  
I can't imagine what Maria could have said to him that would be so terrible nor would I want to know. I realize she's chased him away, and he's come to me. Should I be thankful for such things, or feel angered that he's not being loved by the woman he's married to? If I were his wife, I would never treat him the way she does.  
  
I dismiss the notion, feeling our mouths join as our bodies dance. His hands continue feeling over my body, touching, memorizing, and enjoying every movement between us.  
  
I lay above his body, my skin coated in sweat as our hearts pound as one.  
  
I slide off, moving onto my side to rest against him. I feel my energy drained and my body willed towards sleep. He rolls to face me.  
  
"I love you so much," he whispers, running his left hand through my hair and down my neck. I press a soft kiss in response to his fingers, feeling the cold metal burn me before I fall victim to sleep.  
  
**************  
  
Samantha Spade POV:  
  
Jack Malone Residence  
  
February 3, 2004  
  
7:15a.m.  
  
"Mommy, wake up!" I hear a young girl's voice and my eyes flash open, seeing her dark hair and bright brown eyes staring back at me. "I'm going to be late for my field trip," she whines.  
  
I glance around the bedroom, not recognizing the home I'm in.  
  
My eyes stare at the girl; her face looks vaguely familiar. My stomach plummets when I realize I'm in Jack's house.  
  
"What?" I move my hand to my head in dire confusion.  
  
"Mommy!" The young dark-haired child pulls on me to wake up.  
  
"Hannah," I groan, taking a guess as to which one she is.  
  
"Kate," she corrects me. "You can't be sick today."  
  
"I am," I groan, not wanting to even try to understand the situation I'm in. Is this some sort of sick joke? Wasn't I in bed last night with Jack, and he whispered the three words I've longed to hear? Why am I in their house now?  
  
"Mom," I hear the older daughter's voice and her footsteps into the bedroom. "We need you to drive us into school."  
  
"Where's Jack?" I question, sitting up in bed and seeing the old granny style night attire. I wince at the clothes I'm wearing.  
  
"You threw Dad out again," she answers with angered eyes. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."  
  
"Is your stuff ready?" I eye both girls and stand up out of bed, feeling my feet heavy against the carpet.  
  
"Come on," Kate tugs on my hand, urging me to hurry up.  
  
"I need to get changed," I state, still feeling in a state of shock from this morning's event. Is this some sort of dream? I'm pretty sure I'm awake.  
  
I head towards the closet to find something to wear. I eye the outfits. There's no way I'll fit into these. Why do the girls keep insisting I'm their mother? Is this some strange alternate reality in which I'm married to Jack?  
  
I grab a suit, cringing at the style, and head into the bathroom. I flip on the light and my face goes pale white when I see Maria's eyes staring back at me in the mirror.  
  
"Shit!" I exclaim, running my hand over my face and then fingering the mirror. "This can't be." I shake my head, wanting to cry out in agony.  
  
"Mom!" I hear Hannah's voice.  
  
"Just a minute!" I shout, and realize it's not my voice but Maria's that the girls are hearing. No wonder they think I'm their mother.  
  
If I'm supposed to be Maria, then is she with Jack? My hand moves over my stomach at the thought, and I pull back the lid of the toilet and vomit inside. So much for just feeling sick from all of this.  
  
I flush the toilet, pull on some clothes, and run water in the sink. I splash cold water on my face, trying not to alert the girls that something is wrong. How can they think I'm their mother---looks or not? I shake my head. I unlock the bathroom door and see the girls standing there waiting for me.  
  
"You're going to be late for work," Hannah shakes her head.  
  
"What's Mom's work number?" She eyes me peculiarly. "What's my number?" I repeat again.  
  
She follows me into the kitchen, dials the phone for me and hands it over. "Hello, yes this is Maria Malone," I pause, hoping I sound somewhat sick. I mean, how can I even think of going into work? I don't know exactly what it is that she does, and I know I couldn't do it. Maybe by tomorrow things will be cleared up. If not, if Jack is still married to her---or me, whatever---then I can convince him of what's going on. Or, at the very least, he can let me quit my job---or her job. I let out a sigh, frustrated by today's events.  
  
I tell the employer that I'm sick and won't be able to make it into work. After a short lecture about calling in late, I hang up and look around for the keys to drive the car.  
  
"Here, Mom." Hannah hands me the car keys; she obviously knows something isn't right.  
  
"You know how I get when you girls run late," I shrug, ushering them into the car.  
  
"You're never late." Kate points out, eyeing me peculiarly.  
  
"So much for never," I laugh, nervously realizing I don't know where the girls go to school or even how to get there.  
  
"Hannah, mind giving me directions?"  
  
Her eyes widen as she stares at me curiously. She moves her hand to my forehead, "You must be sick."  
  
"Yeah," I nod, with a cough, trying my best for the girls to believe I'm their mother. I don't want to startle them and, besides, maybe this is Jack's and my second chance to be together.  
  
I follow Hannah's directions to their school. "Remember to pick us up at five," she eyes me intently. "We have to stay late because of the field trip."  
  
"Right," I nod, completely confused but hoping I'll remember to get the girls. Maybe I could call Jack and have him do it?  
  
I let out a breath, knowing what I have to do and hoping it won't be worse in the long run. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maria Malone POV:  
  
Samantha Spade Residence  
  
February 3, 2004  
  
8:05a.m.  
  
"Sam," I hear Jack's voice in my ear and my eyes open at the name that slips off his tongue.  
  
"What?" My eyes widen in outrage as he glances at the clock.  
  
"Samantha," he corrects himself, "we're running late for work."  
  
Sitting up in bed, my jaw drops to the floor when I see how exposed I am. My eyes flash around the bedroom, seeing I'm not in my bed. Did Jack and I go to a hotel last night? I certainly don't remember, and this doesn't look like a hotel. Was I completely drunk or drugged? Jack would never do that or allow that to happen.  
  
I stand up, taking the sheet with me to cover my exposed skin. I slam the bathroom door shut, gasping aloud when I see a face with blonde hair staring back at me.  
  
"Jack!" I scream, holding the sheet securely as I go into the bedroom to face him. "How dare you!" I shout at him. "You bastard! I should have known you'd do it."  
  
"Do what, Sam?" He stands up, grabbing his clothes from the floor.  
  
"Sleep with her!" I shout, heading back into the bathroom to shower and try to make some sense of this situation.  
  
"Samantha, what's wrong?" He knocks gently on the door, turning the knob and letting out a sigh. "Why'd you lock me out?" he whispers. "We both need a shower before we go in to work."  
  
"I can't go in," I answer, shaking my head and running water in the sink. I grab the soap, scrubbing at my own face, trying to get off this mask. "What the hell?" I whisper, shaking my head in confusion.  
  
"Sam, what's going on?" he questions. His hands rest firmly against the other side of the door, wanting to come inside.  
  
"Go away," I respond, not knowing what to do. What is going on? I don't understand any of this. Am I living in an episode of the Twilight Zone? Is this where Jack would have ended up if I never married him? Maybe I'm supposed to see what he's been doing since I kicked him out.  
  
I hear a knock at the door and glance around at what I can put on. There's a robe hanging on a hook, but no other clothes.  
  
I hear his footsteps heading for the door.  
  
***********  
  
Samantha Spade POV:  
  
Samantha Spade Residence  
  
February 3, 2004  
  
8:18a.m.  
  
I try the key with no luck; the door doesn't budge. I let out a soft breath. What am I going to say? Do I tell Jack that I'm not really his wife? He'll think I'm insane!  
  
I knock briskly on the door, waiting to make sure my place hasn't been altered in any way.  
  
"Maria." Jack looks surprised to see me and I feel sick from the name on his lips. "How did you--"  
  
"I don't care that you've been here," I shake my head, remembering what I must do. If I will be forever stuck in this utter nonsense and in Maria's life, I want to be with Jack. Maybe it's the only true way I can be with him. I don't know exactly what the fight was about last night, but I know whatever was said, he was emotionally hurt. "I came by to apologize about last night, Jack." I feel the words on my lips and hear the peculiar voice speaking them. It seems so strange, but I have to do this. I can only hope I won't burn myself in the end.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for," he coldly states. "You told me how you felt."  
  
"I still love you," I tell him, wishing I could be 'me' and telling him these things. "Jack," I pause, knowing what I must say and do. "I know I said some awful things last night and I feel terrible about them."  
  
"You should," he accuses.  
  
"I haven't been fair to you," I state, hoping I can change his mind. "I haven't been making the effort that you have. I want you to come home tonight, for the girls and for me." I take his hand giving it a soft squeeze and hoping he'll agree.  
  
He closes his eyes for a moment and nods his head. "I'll try not to be late."  
  
"Thank you," I whisper softly and turn my back to walk away.  
  
"How'd you know where to find me?" I glance back at Jack's sad eyes.  
  
"I just did," I answer, not giving him any other response. I smile sadly, wondering if Jack and I can be the way we were before I was somehow switched with Maria. Is this all some sort of dark, mysterious joke with the universe? Was it because of some fateful wish I made about wanting to be a part of his life?  
  
I head out to the car and take a seat behind the wheel. I can't find the energy to move or go anywhere. Last night I went to bed with Jack, and now- --I shake my head, lost in confusion.  
  
I start the car and head out towards the Bureau when I realize I can't exactly go into work looking like this. I can only hope that if and when we get switched back, I'll still have my job. After all, I can't expect her to do it well for me.  
  
If things do go back to normal, where will Jack and I stand? If I fix his marriage, what happens when Maria is Maria again? Will they be back in a standstill and fighting? Will things really be changed or am I only delaying the inevitable? What if we don't switch back? Shouldn't I be able to live happily with Jack?  
  
I know he'd never leave his wife because he believes in having a family. Does that mean that I have a chance to be a part of it? He'll have to know I'm not Maria. It's only a matter of time. All he has to do is ask me to remember something from their life before and he'll know something's wrong.  
  
I make a U-turn, trying to decide where to go. I have plenty of time until I need to pick the girls up from school. I hope I remember how to get there.  
  
***********  
  
Samantha Spade POV:  
  
Malone Residence  
  
February 3, 2004  
  
6:08 p.m.  
  
As the day progressed onward, I brought the girls home and started in on dinner. I eye the front door and I see Jack coming inside.  
  
"Daddy!" Hannah exclaims, running over to give Jack a hug. "You're home," her smile is wide and I stir the food on the stove, glancing over to see him watching me reluctantly.  
  
Kate comes out from her room to see what all the commotion is about. She sees Jack and he lowers himself to embrace her. "How's my girls?"  
  
"You came home," Kate smiles. "I thought you left for good." She chews on her lip.  
  
"So did I," he states. "Girls can you give your mom and me a few minutes to talk?"  
  
"All right," Hannah sighs. "Be careful, though, she hasn't been herself today. I think she might be sick."  
  
The girls head into their bedroom and glance back to see Jack making his way towards me. He stands at the edge of the kitchen, afraid to come any closer.  
  
"How was work?" My eyes meet his. I'm curious how 'Samantha' was, but to afraid to ask him.  
  
"Strange," he shakes his head. "I'm sorry I went to her place." He pauses and I approach him.  
  
"Don't be," I whisper, remembering that we spent the night together and how wonderful it was. Is he truly sorry for staying with me? I can't ask him, especially if I'm now married to him and want this to work between us. "I've been thinking."  
  
"Uh-oh." His eyes look slightly frightened.  
  
"It's not just you never being home; it's me too," I tell him, hoping I'm not completely off. "I want to see you more, Jack, and I want us to be a family again," I let out a soft breath. "I've been toying with the idea of quitting my job."  
  
"What?" he chokes on his words. "You love what you do."  
  
"I'm tired of it," I lie. If I am going to be Maria, I can't very well work where she did. I wouldn't know what I was doing. I can't work with the FBI; he'd think I was crazy.  
  
"Okay," he nods, "if that's what you want."  
  
"Jack," I take his hand. "I want this to be a mutual decision." I try and sound like Maria, not wanting him to think something's up. He's looking at me as though I've lost my mind. I suppose I have. "You're not happy about this?" I question, seeing him take a seat and trying to sort through everything in his mind.  
  
"It's been a strange day."  
  
"Tell me about it," I whisper in response.  
  
He eyes me curiously. Does he know what's going on? Did the real Maria try and tell him that she wasn't Samantha? As strange as it sounds, at least then I wouldn't have to do it.  
  
"I want us to get through this," I tell him, letting out a soft breath.  
  
"For the girls?" he questions.  
  
"For us," I reaffirm. "I love you, Jack."  
  
He looks slightly surprised by my words. Does Maria normally not say such things? How long has it been since he heard those words from these lips?  
  
After we finish dinner and the girls are in bed, I take a seat on the couch, relaxing into the cushions.  
  
"Hannah's right."  
  
"About what?" I question.  
  
"You haven't been yourself today."  
  
I'm quiet. Do I tell him what's going on? "I guess I have a lot on my mind," I answer.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me," I laugh softly. "So, how was work?"  
  
"You know I can't discuss the cases."  
  
"You mean the one with Nelson?"  
  
His eyes bore into mine with a look of utter confusion. "How did you--"  
  
"The same way I knew where Samantha lives."  
  
"Vivian?" he questions aloud.  
  
"No," I laugh softly, hearing the strange voice coming from my lips. "I suppose it doesn't matter much. You still haven't answered how your day was," I probe.  
  
"Strange. One of my agents was acting bizarre."  
  
"Samantha?" I question.  
  
He nods gently, his eyes falling to the floor. I capture his hand in mine, telling him it's okay. "Why was she acting so strange?"  
  
"She kept insisting she couldn't come in today and when I told her I knew she wasn't sick, she lost it." He shakes his head. "I sent her back to the Bureau therapist for a psychological evaluation," he pauses, eyeing me intently, "I let her out early today, and I got a call from the girls school. She tried to pick them up, claiming to be their mother."  
  
I bite down on my lips. Do I confess that she really is their mom and we're both imposters to the bodies we're in?  
  
"I'm not surprised," I answer honestly.  
  
"What?" His eyes widen. "I sure as hell am. I know my team and they would never betray me."  
  
"Maybe she wasn't betraying you, Jack."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Maybe things aren't as they seem," I answer, dropping his hand and heading off into the bedroom.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
I shut my eyes and stand in the doorway with my back to Jack. I feel his hand on my shoulder from behind. Her name on his lips sounds so awful to my ears. Do I tell him the truth? He won't believe it. I once heard about another division in D.C.---the X-Files. Maybe they could help. I don't even know if I can help myself, though. I let out a soft breath, taking his hand and leading him inside the bedroom.  
  
I glance around the room. It feels so foreign and wrong to be here. Do I allow myself the pleasure of Jack in such a place? Isn't it wrong, since he's not really mine to have?  
  
I let out a soft, frustrated sigh. What do I do? 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Malone POV:  
  
Malone Residence  
  
February 3, 2004  
  
10:15 p.m.  
  
"You seem upset about something," I eye Maria. There's something about her that is bewitching. She's different, but it doesn't seem to be in a bad way.  
  
"I'm just--" she pauses, moving to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "I love you, Jack." Her voice is reaffirming, and I move to lean down, pressing a kiss to her lips.  
  
Her mouth is warm and her hands move into my hair. Her touch is soft and gentle, reminding me of Samantha's. The way her tongue teases my lips apart has me pull away. The only person I know who kisses like that is Samantha. I shake my head. Has it been that long since I made love with my wife?  
  
"Maria," I whisper her name, and her finger moves to my lips to silence me. She feels down my chest, using her mouth in all the right ways to stir my desire.  
  
The blood is pumping through my veins, and I peel back at the layers of her clothes. "Jack." Her voice is soft and a whisper against my breath.  
  
"Hmmm?" My eyes meet hers and see something mysterious behind them. Is she not the woman I originally fell in love with? Her touch, her voice, her look is the same---and yet so very different. She's enchanting in a way that I can't describe or begin to understand. She reminds me so much of Samantha, but with her, I can't be with the woman I yearn for.  
  
"I want us to--" She chews on her bottom lip, letting out a nervous breath.  
  
"What, sweetheart?"  
  
"Try for another baby."  
  
"Maria!" She quiets my voice with a deep, intense kiss. "Aren't we getting too old for another one? Besides, our own marriage problems won't cease to exist," I let out a breath. "The risks get higher with age," I remind her. She looks troubled by my words. "What is it?" I question.  
  
"Nothing. You're right," she answers, her eyes looking sad and desperately hurt.  
  
"I love you," I tell her, as I kiss away her tears.  
  
"I can't do this," she shakes her head, standing up and heading for the bathroom. She shuts the door, and I feel a pang of guilt. That's twice in one day I've had a woman shut me out. What have I done wrong this time? I don't understand any of what's going on.  
  
Samantha has been acting strange at work, not remembering the case we're working on, claiming to be sick. Maria wants to work things out and have another child. She always said two was more then enough and tried convincing me to get a vasectomy in the past. What is going on? I run my hand through my hair, collapsing against the mattress in a state of utter confusion.  
  
Have I lost the two things in my life that always had meaning: my family and Samantha? Is Sam acting this way because I told her I loved her last night? Was she not ready to hear those words because I'm married? I let out a soft breath. What about Maria? I love her too, but it's a different kind of love. It's not the deep bond we once shared. Now why have things suddenly changed between us---and for the better?  
  
Times passes by, and I close my eyes, lost deep in thought. I don't remember when she comes out of the bathroom, but some time during the night, she climbs into bed beside me.  
  
I run my hand through her hair and in the darkness, her eyes flutter open. "Jack," her voice is soft and warm.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart."  
  
She sits up in bed, glances around and lets out a sigh of defeat, moving in to snuggle against my frame. It's been months since we were intimate and longer since we were affectionate.  
  
"Jack," she eyes me. From beyond those depths, there's something alluring there. "If we got divorced, would you have married Samantha?"  
  
"Excuse me?" My eyes widen, and I can't help the cough that forms in my lungs. "I know I've made mistakes, Maria, but I wouldn't leave you for her."  
  
"I know." Her voice sounds almost disappointed, and I can't understand what's going on or running through her mind.  
  
"Maybe we should try marriage counseling again," I offer. "As long as we're both going to give it our best shot." Her eyes watch mine intently.  
  
"You'll make it on time?"  
  
"Did I ever miss an appointment before?" I question. She's quiet, thinking over a response. "I promise I'll be there."  
  
"Can we afford it?"  
  
"You really want to quit your job?" Her words earlier startled me.  
  
She nods briefly. "I want to be home for the girls. I guess I wanted things like they were and thought if we had a child together," she pauses, "again," and lets out a sigh, "then maybe--"  
  
"Things would be good again?"  
  
"Yeah." Her voice is a soft hush, and the way she says it makes me think of Samantha. Why is this happening? I stand up. "Where are you going?" she questions in a whisper.  
  
"Bathroom," I smile reassuringly and a few minutes later I crawl into bed for some sleep.  
  
***************  
  
Maria Malone POV:  
  
Samantha Spade Residence  
  
February 3, 2004  
  
8:23 p.m.  
  
He's with 'her' again and it's worse than I thought. She gets to play a part of 'my' family. How awful it must be, especially for the girls. Jack can't be kept from the truth any longer. I'll go tomorrow and tell him the truth. Even if he doesn't believe it, he'll have to realize in time what's going on.  
  
I shake my head in dismay, glancing through the fridge. How does she live like this? There are phone numbers on the fridge for take-out but nothing fresh to eat.  
  
I can't believe Jack sent me to see some psychiatrist today---a Lisa Harris. What was he thinking? I didn't even tell him I'm not Samantha! What will he do when he finds out the truth? Will he stay with her and the children? Will he come back to me, because I look like this?  
  
I dial the number for pizza, giving in to the idea of delivery. It's not what I want but I'm too exhausted to go shopping, and I don't have any money on me. Using her bankcard might be a problem, since I don't know her code. How about a credit card?  
  
I sit down in front of the television, surveying the place. It's not a bad apartment to live in; it just seems empty. Maybe that's why she wanted 'my' husband in it with her. I clench my fist, slamming it into the armrest on the couch.  
  
After the pizza arrives, I flip on a movie and relax with some quiet time. Usually I'd tuck the girls into bed, but they're seeing to it that I don't do that. I guess I can't blame them, if Samantha came to the school to get the girls. I let out a sigh. What was I thinking? I'm surprised Jack hasn't pressed charges and tried to get me transferred by now. Then again, maybe the sex between them is so steamy. I let that thought trail off in my mind---until the phone interrupts me.  
  
"Hello?" I answer, afraid I won't know who's calling. I didn't mean to answer it. It was lying right there by the sofa and I picked it up on instinct. Now I'm afraid I won't recognize a voice that would be familiar to Samantha.  
  
"Samantha, its Martin."  
  
"Hey, how are you?" I try to sound friendly. I think he's one of the team members who works with Jack.  
  
"I was concerned; you didn't seem at all like yourself today."  
  
"Oh," I answer silent for another response.  
  
"I know it's none of my business, but I can come over if you'd like?"  
  
I consider the option. If she's screwing up my life, I can screw up hers. For all I know, she's screwing him on the side anyway.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm going to bed in a little while."  
  
"You going to make it in tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know," I laugh softly, considering the options and excuses I have left. "I could use a vacation," I quip, thinking that maybe Jack would buy into it. "I should go," I tell him, not wanting him to grow suspicious of anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Bye," he says and I hang up the phone, letting out a sigh. What am I going to do? Jack's been ruining our marriage for as long as I can remember and now I'm on the other side of the fence---I'm the 'other' woman. What a joke!  
  
I head into the bedroom, flip on the television and crawl between the sheets. What will I do if I'm forever stuck in this strange loophole of a life? I can't work at the FBI and I obviously don't have my job to go to. I let out a tired yawn, trying not to think of all the complications that go with this.  
  
It would give me a new life, and a new start---maybe even with Jack again. Although what's to say how long this will last? He'll likely grow tired of the 'affair' and go find some other cheap whore to fuck till all hours of the night.  
  
What will I do? There's one thing that really troubles me, and that's the girls. I can't imagine not being there for them, and letting 'her' raise my children. "No," I shake my head, closing my eyes at the awful thoughts in my mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha Spade POV:  
  
Malone Residence  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
6:30 a.m.  
  
I feel Jack's lips on my head as he slips out of bed. "Hmmm?" I moan, missing the warm comfort of his body. My eyes open and I remember where I am. "What time is it?"  
  
"I've got work and you should be getting up soon too."  
  
"I don't want to go in," I groan.  
  
"And I do?" he laughs softly. "Come on." He heads into the shower and I so desperately want to join him, but it's not right. I might be his 'wife' but I'm also not his wife. I let out a soft sigh, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Jack," I knock briefly on the bathroom door and open it slightly. "Maybe I could use a vacation from this place for a few days."  
  
"A vacation?" he repeats. "You want to go to the beach, a cruise---what'd you have in mind?"  
  
"We can't afford anything like that."  
  
"If you work we can."  
  
"Ouch," I answer, and he pulls back the shower curtain slightly, just enough so I can see his head. "Listen, I just think things would be easier if I had some time to myself for a few days, to sort things out."  
  
"You're starting to sound like one my agents," he teases. "Take whatever time off from work you want. You can still get the girls to and from school---right?"  
  
"Yeah," I nod, glad I remember where they attend.  
  
I head out of the bathroom, glancing around for a fresh change of clothes. "She needs a new wardrobe," I mutter, pulling out something to wear from the closet.  
  
I stare at the full-length mirror on the door and eye myself as I strip down and change. What I would do to be a part of Jack's family---as myself- --and be able to have a child of our own. I don't mind being a mother to the girls, but I'm not their biological mother---even if they believe I am. Besides, it's not fair to Maria. As much as I dislike her, and she me, I couldn't take her children away from her.  
  
I pull on my clothes and head into the kitchen to see the girls eating breakfast at the table. I grab the phone and hit redial, thankful no one else used the mainline yesterday.  
  
After calling in sick, again, I take the girls into school and make my way back to the house. I putter around, looking through closets, cabinets, and drawers to see where everything is located.  
  
"Samantha!" I hear a loud pounding against the door and realize it must be Maria.  
  
I head on over, opening the door to see my image staring back at me.  
  
"Come in," I offer, watching as she storms past me and onto the sofa in one big huff.  
  
"I don't know what you did, but you better fix this!"  
  
"Do you think I have any idea what's going on?" I counter.  
  
"You work for the government; you must have some idea of what this is."  
  
"I work for the Missing Persons Unit," I answer. "Actually you do now."  
  
"No," she shakes her head with wide eyes. "I'm on a temporary leave of absence. Jack things it's some sort of fallout from the shooting," she shrugs, obviously confused. "You have to help me." Her voice sounds as though she's begging and it's odd to hear her words come from 'my' lips.  
  
"Even if I could," I shrug with a wry smile, "maybe I like this second offering."  
  
"It's not your family," she eyes me angrily. "You can't keep me from my girls."  
  
"They'll lock you away if you talk such nonsense," I tell her. "Besides, haven't you ever wished you could start all over?"  
  
"Yes, but that's beside the point." Her teeth are clenched in anger.  
  
"I have one idea, but you're not going to like it."  
  
"Go on," she urges me, scooting closer to hear me out.  
  
*********  
  
Maria Malone POV:  
  
Malone Residence  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
9:35 a.m.  
  
I sit beside the 'real' Samantha, looking her over before picking up the phone.  
  
"I need the number," I tell her. She grabs the phone from my grasp, dialing it quickly.  
  
"Ask for the X-Files Division, an Agent Fox Mulder," she reminds me.  
  
"Right," I nod. After a few transfers, I'm finally put through to the basement office.  
  
"Agent Doggett."  
  
"This is Special Agent Samantha Spade from the New York Field Office. I'm looking for an Agent Mulder," I answer. I hate saying 'her' name from my lips, but what other choice do I have? She told me I needed to identify myself, to make sure this case takes priority.  
  
"He's retired. Is there something I can do for you?" he questions.  
  
"Is your department the X-Files?"  
  
"Yes," he answers professionally. "Is there a case in New York that needs my attention?"  
  
"You could say that," I whisper. Her eyes stare at me, reminding me to tell him what she's said. "We have a situation on our hands and we need some expert advice."  
  
"I'm not Dear Abby," he chuckles.  
  
"It's more in your field, but I'd rather not discuss it over the phone."  
  
"My partner and I will meet with you first thing tomorrow morning," he tells me, and I give him my home address. I hang up the phone as she glances over at me.  
  
"That wasn't too hard," I muse.  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean they'll be able to reverse whatever it is that's transpired," she points out. "Listen, Maria," she pauses obviously as uncomfortable as I am, "I'm sorry about everything."  
  
"Yeah," I laugh, shaking my head. "You fucked my husband, and now you want to be friends?"  
  
"I just want things to go smoothly," she answers with a slight frown. "I haven't told Jack yet--"  
  
"Me either. He'd never believe it," I state solemnly. "I should go." I stand up, having nowhere really to be, but not wanting to be in this house any longer, even if it is my own. What if the effects of whatever happened aren't reversible? What if I am forever locked out of my children's lives?  
  
I head for the door, glancing back at the image of myself on the sofa, and Samantha's eyes staring back at me. I shut the front door and head for the car with a sigh of relief.  
  
I can't stand that woman, and to think I've traded lives with her! I'd rather be Jack then Samantha. I shake my head in disgust. There's nothing I can do about it. I head back for my new home, having nowhere else to go. What does Samantha do when she's normally not at work?  
  
I step through the front door, eyeing the apartment. Maybe she needs a pet of some kind? If things went back to the way they were, then she wouldn't be lonely and have to steal my husband. I head on over towards the refrigerator, glancing through to find something to eat for lunch. Once again, there's nothing new from last night.  
  
I grab the phone and reluctantly dial my home number to speak with Samantha.  
  
"Hello?" her voice answers, and I swear it's me on the other line.  
  
"Samantha," I answer, "I've got a problem."  
  
"What is it, Maria?" she let's out a slightly annoyed sigh.  
  
"You don't have any food in the fridge, I don't see any money lying around and your bank card won't do me any good without a code."  
  
"Get a job!" she jokes and I roll my eyes, slightly perturbed. How can she be happy at a time like this? Is it because she's making a mockery of 'my' family? "You need cash," she repeats. "Go into my bedroom and in the third drawer down there's a small container. It should be enough until we get things settled."  
  
"Thank you," I respond and hang up the phone rather abruptly.  
  
I head into the bedroom, open the third drawer and see the sleep attire inside. "She wears this?" I question aloud, shaking my head with a laugh. "Must be nice." I notice a box stuffed in the back and pull it out. It reveals some cash for a rainy day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Monica Reyes POV:  
  
The X-Files Office  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
9:45 a.m.  
  
John Doggett sits at his desk, his eyes on me as he scribbles down the information before hanging up the phone.  
  
"A new case?" I probe.  
  
"They wouldn't talk about it over the phone. An agent from the New York Field Office called it in."  
  
"Who?" I glance into John's clear blue eyes.  
  
"Samantha Spade."  
  
A smile grows on my lips. "You're kidding!"  
  
"No," he laughs softly, shaking his head. "I haven't heard from her in ages. She acted like she didn't even know who I was!"  
  
"You didn't exactly remind her," I point out, moving closer to his body. I approach his desk and take a seat at the edge, my legs brushing his.  
  
"It was forever ago," he muses.  
  
"Tell me about her, John."  
  
"There isn't anything to tell." He shifts uncomfortably, trying to move away from my grip. I lean down, my hands resting on the armrest, pinning him in the chair. My breath teases his lips as my eyes bore into his.  
  
"Tell me," I repeat, as he swallows nervously and shifts in his chair.  
  
**************  
  
Jack Malone POV:  
  
Jack's Office  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
2:15 p.m.  
  
"Jack?" I glance up and see Martin stepping through the door. "Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Take a seat," I answer him. I close the file I've been reviewing for the past twenty minutes and clasp my hands together in front of me. What news is he going to lay on me today? Another shooting gone bad or is it something worse?  
  
"I'm concerned," he pauses, obviously uncomfortable with being in here, discussing whatever is on his mind.  
  
"About what, Martin?"  
  
"Samantha." He eyes me intently. "I don't know what's been going on--and I know it's none of my business--but I'm worried about her."  
  
"So am I," I whisper. "I gave her a temporary leave of absence. Until she's suited to being in the field again, I thought it best to let her stay at home."  
  
"Maybe she just needs a vacation. She puts in more hours than Vivian, Danny, and I combined." Martin's eyes meet mine.  
  
"She didn't seem enthralled about taking a vacation or a leave of absence." I shake my head with a sigh. "I don't know what's going on with her, and I'm not sure she'd tell me anyhow."  
  
"Do you want me to stop by tonight?" Martin offers, his smile soft and slightly energetic. "Maybe I could get her to divulge what's going on?"  
  
"Don't press your luck. Give her a call before you stop by; otherwise she might shoot you."  
  
Martin's eyes are wide with fear. "You'll be fine," I tell him, opening the file and getting back to work. He heads out of my office and finds Vivian and Danny to discuss the recent missing person's case.  
  
The phone on my desk rings abruptly. "Malone."  
  
"Jack, its Sa-Maria."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she laughs softly. "I was going to pick up the girls from school in a little while. I wanted to know what time I should expect you for dinner and if you had anything in mind you wanted me to make."  
  
Her voice is soft and I glance down at the photos of my girls on the desk, feeling so much love for my children. My gaze moves up over the desk and towards the blinds, looking through the office towards Samantha's desk where her lonely chair sits by her computer.  
  
"I'm in the middle of a case right now, and we have one less agent. I'll likely be home late."  
  
"Jack," her voice tells me she knows where I'll be going.  
  
I have to see Samantha to make sure she is truly all right. If she's not, for all I know it could be my fault.  
  
"I'll be home to tuck the girls in tonight."  
  
"Yeah," her breath is a sigh of defeat and my head falls downward. "I love you," she reminds me, hoping that those words will save us---and bring me home.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, Maria." I hang up the phone and hope I haven't upset her too much. I'm under enough pressure as it is.  
  
"Jack," I glance up, seeing Paula Van Doren with her head in my office. "I need to see you in five," she tells me sternly.  
  
"All right." I let out a soft sigh, wondering what she wants to talk about. Whatever it is, it can't be good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Monica Reyes POV:  
  
The X-Files Office  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
3:35 p.m.  
  
"I've got directions to her house," I tell John, sliding it past him on the desk.  
  
"Samantha's?"  
  
"That is, unless you've been there before? Maybe you know a shorter route?"  
  
"Will you drop it, Monica?"  
  
"No," I laugh, "I want to know all about this past life of yours with the NYPD."  
  
"There isn't much to tell."  
  
"Then this shouldn't take too long," I grin, taking a seat and getting comfortable to hear his story.  
  
"Monica," he lets out a sigh of defeat, trying to come up with any possible scenario to get himself out of speaking about her.  
  
"So, you two had a fling in the past," I eye him intently. "The news isn't that shocking."  
  
"I was married and it wasn't a fling," he corrects me.  
  
"All right, an affair."  
  
"It wasn't that either."  
  
"Then what was it?" I quip, my head tilting slightly to the side, imaging what transpired between the two of them. "Indulge me," I whisper in a low breath, scooting closer to John Doggett.  
  
"Monica, we're at work!" he chides, as I move my hand over and down his chest.  
  
"Hasn't stopped us before." I lick my lips as I eye his mouth, knowing exactly what I want. "Tell me how she was."  
  
"We never had sex," he chokes out in a cough, his lungs lacking the necessary oxygen required to survive.  
  
"Then what did you have?" I eye him intently.  
  
"Nothing," he laughs, bringing his hands together on the desk.  
  
"I don't buy it."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"Why all this secrecy?" I question.  
  
He shrugs with a smile, "I never said she wasn't a phenomenal kisser."  
  
"Oh really?" My eyes meet his with a challenge. "Better then me?"  
  
"I don't recall," he laughs, and my eyes glance into his. They've turned a darker shade of blue, filled with desire and want.  
  
"Do I need to refresh your memory?" I tease, drawing my tongue over my lips and John leans closer to feel and taste the sweetness between us.  
  
"Excuse me," I hear Assistant Director Skinner coughing at the door and I immediately grab a file, pretending to be hard at work.  
  
"Yes?" John eyes Skinner, curious about his appearance in the basement office.  
  
"I've heard you're taking on a case involving the New York Field Office?"  
  
"We've been called about an X-File," I answer, eyeing John and then our boss.  
  
"I'm aware," he nods, glancing between us suspiciously. "I've been called personally about the investigation."  
  
"We don't even know the circumstances of what's transpired," I point out.  
  
"You'll get the details tomorrow. I just wanted to warn you that you've got one of the best agents of the Missing Persons Unit who needs your help first thing in the morning. Don't disappoint the Bureau." He exits the office and my eyes are wide, eyeing John.  
  
"You heard him, one of the best agents," John repeats.  
  
"I guess that means they have a good solve rate," I chime with a grin.  
  
"Monica."  
  
"Hmmm?" I close the file, tossing it onto the desk and glance up into his steely blue gaze.  
  
"You want to head out early? Think anyone will notice?" His lips curve up in a smile. "The day's been slow as it is. Besides, we could always head up to New York tonight and stay at a hotel."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
*************  
  
Jack Malone POV:  
  
Jack's Office  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
2:22 p.m.  
  
I stand up, slip my cell phone into my pocket, and head for Van Doren's office. She doesn't look pleased to see me, and I can't blame her. I haven't had time to explain my actions of sending Agent Spade home. How do I tell her that Samantha's behavior when she woke up in bed beside me was unusual? Of course, her actions at work weren't any different; at least I have that support to help with my decision.  
  
"Jack," she eyes me with a tight-lipped smile, motioning for me to come in and take a seat. "I want to discuss Samantha's absence."  
  
"Yes," I nod, "there have been some problems recently and I was concerned about her going into the field."  
  
"You sent her for a psychological work up," she eyes the report. "It claims she's fit for duty."  
  
"She may be, but she's also not herself."  
  
"How so?" Van Doren eye's rise in curiosity.  
  
"I know her, Paula."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Jack." Her eyes stare into mine before she continues on with the discussion. "Is this some personal matter between the two of you? If it is, then I can easily have the issue removed. A transfer might be the best decision for all parties."  
  
"I'm just concerned about her. She doesn't have the slightest idea of what case we're working on. I can't see how she's fit for duty," I repeat.  
  
"Nothing is physically wrong with her. You can send her twice a week to meet with the in-house therapist if you're concerned."  
  
"I think it's something else."  
  
"Stress?" she questions.  
  
"Perhaps," I nod. "I can't say for certain. I'm not a mind reader and she certainly won't talk to me about it."  
  
"Well you'd better figure things out, Jack. Her job won't be waiting forever."  
  
"Paula."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you," she tells me. "Agent Spade is a phenomenal field agent but if she's not up to the job description, I can't even give her a temporary leave of absence."  
  
"You're going to fire her?"  
  
"I'd likely be able to get her some sort of severance package."  
  
"That's it?" I stand up, angered by this new information. "She gets shot in the line of duty and this is the thanks she gets?"  
  
I storm out of her office, upset by this news and concerned for Samantha's well being.  
  
I know Samantha. If something is bothering her, she'd talk about it--- right? I head into my office and go over the latest case, trying desperately to look past my own problems. I can't get her smile out of my head---the glow of her eyes, the way her hair frames her beautiful face. There are no words to describe it.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
I glance up to see another one of my agents, Vivian Johnson, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come in," I tell her.  
  
"I heard you had a meeting with Van Doren."  
  
"Yeah," the words slip from my tongue, like a blade cutting my throat.  
  
"Take it things didn't go so well."  
  
"You could say that." I pause, glancing up to meet Vivian's eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"We've got a ransom demand for our missing person." 


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha Spade POV:  
  
Malone Residence  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
7:42 p.m.  
  
"Mom, when's Dad going to get home?" Hannah glances up at me with sad, soulful eyes.  
  
"I don't know," I let out a soft sigh. "He said he'd probably be running late."  
  
"He's not coming home, is he?" she questions, and I don't have an honest answer for her. She stands up, heading for her bedroom.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Kate?" She leans against me on the sofa, my arm around her shoulders as she cuddles into my body.  
  
"Does Daddy hate us?"  
  
"No, he loves you both very much."  
  
"Then why doesn't he come home?"  
  
"He will," I tell her, running my fingers along her arm. "Why don't you get your teeth brushed for bed?"  
  
"We haven't had our bedtime snack yet!"  
  
"Oh, right." I nod. "What are you hungry for?"  
  
"Ice cream," she grins.  
  
"Why don't you head into your bedroom and ask Hannah if she wants some too?"  
  
"Okay." She patters off into the girls' room while I make my way into the kitchen.  
  
Once Hannah and Kate are done with their snack, they brush their teeth and I tuck them both into bed.  
  
"Can we read a story, Mommy?" Kate's eyes beg me to give in.  
  
"It's late," I tell the girls," and you have to get up early tomorrow as it is. Get some sleep." I shut off the light and head into the living room to watch some television.  
  
I lay down on the sofa, stretching to make myself comfortable, while I wait up for Jack. I pull the blanket from the back of the couch, covering my body to keep warm.  
  
I flip through the channels, growing tired with sleep as I fight to keep my eyes open. I give in to the temptation, closing them for a few short minutes before drifting into a much deeper sleep.  
  
***********  
  
Jack Malone POV:  
  
Samantha Spade Residence  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
8:40 p.m.  
  
"Sam," I knock against the wooden door, waiting for her to open it up.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing here?" She stands in the doorway, a robe wrapped around her naked skin. Her hair is wet, as though she just stepped out of the shower. "Jack?"  
  
"Oh, we needed to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
That's certainly not the reaction I was expecting; usually she lets me in. I stand outside in the hallway of her apartment complex. "If you don't come back to work, you'll be fired."  
  
"Fired?" Her eyes stare into mine. "You fire me and I'll come out about the affair."  
  
"Samantha," I shake my head, "you don't want to do that."  
  
"I don't? Tell me why not. What have I got to lose?"  
  
I let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you want me to leave her? Is that what this is about? We've talked about this before," I remind her.  
  
"We have?" she says, slightly confused.  
  
"I have two girls who need me," I remind her.  
  
"Go home, Jack." She slams the door in my face.  
  
"Samantha!" I knock again, this time louder. "If you don't come back to work, Van Doren insists you'll be fired. It wasn't my doing," I tell her.  
  
"Fuck off, Jack." I hear another door slam in her apartment and imagine she shut the bedroom door to keep from hearing me.  
  
"Shit." I pound my hands into the door, frustrated with her. I step back, glancing towards her neighbor's door to see him eyeing me reluctantly.  
  
He's probably called the police, or will if I don't leave. I head down to my car and take a seat. Why is Samantha acting so bizarre? Does she really not want to come back to work? Is it because of Maria? I slam my fists into the steering wheel, frustrated and upset that the woman I've fallen in love with won't see me. Maybe I should have never told her the truth about how I feel. Could this be the reason for her strange behavior lately?  
  
I head back towards home, hoping Maria will forgive me for not being home on time. Will she really believe I had to work late?  
  
I unlock the door and open it quietly to see her lying on the sofa, sound asleep.  
  
I lean down, moving the hair from her face, and watching how peaceful she is. "Jack?" she mumbles out and her eyes flutter open. "You're home," she whispers with a yawn.  
  
"Yes," I nod, and she scoots over for me to sit beside her.  
  
"You went to see her again, didn't you?" Maria's eyes meet mine.  
  
"I've been worried about her; she's going to lose her job."  
  
"It's not your fault," she tells me.  
  
"It is," I nod with sad, tired eyes.  
  
"Shhh," she silences me with her lips, and moves her hand down my chest. "Let's go to bed," she tells me, sitting up and pulling my hands to follow her into the bedroom.  
  
"Even after I've been with her, you'll forgive me?" I question.  
  
"Jack," she laughs softly, shaking her head, "shut up and kiss me."  
  
I willingly comply, giving in to all desires as I feel her lips move down my neck and she rolls us around, tugging at my clothes. I'm surprised by her eagerness and demeanor. The few times we've made love in the past year, she's usually been very reserved and passive. This is an entirely new side I've yet to see.  
  
"Jack," she moans, her voice brushing past her lips and into my mouth as I silence her with a kiss.  
  
"Shhh," I remind her, not wanting to wake the girls up.  
  
She nods her head, telling me she understands as she pulls at the rest of her clothes, tossing them to the floor.  
  
"I love you," she whispers, her eyes smiling down at me. My lips seal with hers, giving her a kiss in return for her promise of love.  
  
*********  
  
John Doggett POV:  
  
Inn & Suites  
  
February 4, 2004  
  
9:15 p.m  
  
After dinner, we get two hotel rooms and head back to get some sleep. I grab my bag and Monica's from the trunk, carrying hers into her adjoining room and then placing mine next door.  
  
"John," I hear her voice and glance back through the open doors.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're not going to sleep in there, are you?"  
  
"Shouldn't I at least make it look slept in, in case the Bureau hires any P.I.'s and they interview the maid?"  
  
"Oh come on," she grabs my waist, pulling me down onto the bed, above her body.  
  
"Monica," I interrupt, as her hands loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt. "We have to get up early."  
  
"Then we won't stay up late," she whispers in a deep sultry voice, drawing her tongue against my lips.  
  
I give in, like I always do with this woman, pulling her mouth against mine to deepen the kiss. My hands tug at her clothes, pulling them from her body. She shivers beneath my touch as her nails scrape against my back, pulling me closer and deeper as her body trembles below and I feel my own reaching the ultimate heights of pleasure.  
  
I lay above her, feeling my heart pounding into my chest as I roll onto my side.  
  
"John," her voice is a soft whisper and my eyes open to see her staring back at me.  
  
"Hmmm?" I breathe out, feeling her hand dance along my side and over my stomach.  
  
"We've been together for over a year," she pauses, eyeing me with uncertainty. Does she want more of a commitment---marriage, a child? I'm not ready for those things. Not after everything I've been through, even if it's over a ten-year span---the termination of my marriage and the death of my son.  
  
"Can we talk about this when we get home?" I question, shutting my eyes to indicate it's late and I'm tired.  
  
"All right," she answers, and I feel her sit up in bed to shut off the light. She pulls the covers over us, and her legs slide against mine, as she leans into my body for comfort. I wrap my arms around her, and a few minutes later I feel tears from her eyes on my chest.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"It's nothing," she tells me, rolling from my grasp onto her stomach to muffle her cries into a pillow.  
  
I sit up, rubbing my hand along her back. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for anything more."  
  
"You're never ready," she mumbles into the pillow and I let out a resigned sigh. I roll onto my back, staring up at the ceiling for answers to one of life's questions: what do I do? 


	8. Chapter 8

Maria Malone POV:  
  
Samantha Spade Residence  
  
February 5, 2004  
  
8:30 a.m.  
  
I finish breakfast and answer the door, surprised to see 'her' here all ready.  
  
"Samantha," I greet her politely, without a smile or any indication of approval.  
  
She steps in through the door, making herself at home. I can't blame her; after all, this is her place. She glances through the fridge, grabs a soda and comes over to sit on the sofa. She reaches for the remote, not wanting to make conversation, and I don't blame her. If she hadn't grabbed for the remote first, I'd have likely turned on the radio or done something else to distract us.  
  
A few minutes later, Agents Doggett and Reyes join us in the living room.  
  
"Samantha." John comes over to embrace me with a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"Yeah," I nod my head with weary eyes. I notice Agent Reyes looking angered by his sudden display of affection towards me, and I wonder if he too had an affair with 'Samantha'.  
  
"Actually, John," Samantha approaches him, "I'm Samantha." He eyes her and shakes his head in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Something's happened to us and I can't explain it."  
  
"You fucked my husband. I think that's enough explaining!" I interrupt with anger.  
  
"Calm down," Monica rests a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't I speak with you in the other room? Maybe we can get to the bottom of this."  
  
Monica and I head into the bedroom and take a seat on the bed. "Let's start from the beginning," she tells me. "Your name."  
  
"Maria Malone," I answer her. "I have two children and am married to Jack Malone, who works with the FBI."  
  
"And you know Samantha, how?"  
  
"She's having an affair with my husband!"  
  
"Okay." Monica scribbles a few notes down and eyes me warily. "Tell me the last thing you remember as 'you'." She looks as though she's about to laugh, and my angry eyes tell her to shut up if she wants to see the light of day.  
  
"Jack and I got into another disagreement about 'her'." I glance towards the closed door. "We were talking about ending the marriage because he couldn't keep his pants on at work."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I called him a few names and shut the door on his sorry ass. I went to sleep as usual and woke up, strangely enough, in Samantha's bed, as her."  
  
"Interesting," she muses. "Has your marriage always been on the rocks?"  
  
"I don't see how this is relevant," I eye her skeptically.  
  
"The more we know about the situation, the greater chance we have at solving it."  
  
"It's been quite a few years since we were truly happy," I tell her.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He works for the FBI; you must know how it is."  
  
She nods with a sad smile. "Yes, I do," Monica answers. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"  
  
"Samantha might be one of your own, but I'm sure she's the cause of this."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"She loves him and wants me out of his life," I answer.  
  
"Maria," Monica pauses, "have you ever thought that this might give you a second chance at getting to know your husband? Perhaps a new start or even finding out why he's been seeing her on the side."  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
"No," she shakes her head and her dark brown hair outlines her face. "I think this could be a good thing for both of you."  
  
"Are you insane? I can't see my children? I don't have a job that I can go to any longer and the woman my husband's having an affair with has suddenly become my children's mother!"  
  
"Calm down," she tells me. "I'm sure whatever's happened is reversible."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll have to talk with John, he might have some ideas," she tells me. "Can you wait here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She stands up, glancing back towards me as she exits the bedroom.  
  
***************  
  
Monica Reyes POV:  
  
Samantha Spade Residence  
  
February 5, 2004  
  
9:04 a.m.  
  
"John." I close the bedroom door and eye the two of them sitting on the sofa.  
  
"She's got one hell of a story, Monica. If it's true like you're saying," he turns towards her, "there's nothing we can do to help you."  
  
"I'm not so certain," I interrupt.  
  
"Please." she begs me. "I love Jack but I can't betray him like this."  
  
"He's married," John reminds her.  
  
"I know," she rolls her eyes with a sigh. "It doesn't matter. I can't have him believing I'm someone else. He's already thinking I'm," she gestures towards Maria in the bedroom, "insane."  
  
"Can you tell me what you were doing when this transformation occurred?"  
  
"Sleeping, I guess." I let out a sigh, "I woke up, alone in Maria's bed."  
  
"You fell asleep with Jack, though, in your bed---correct?" I question.  
  
"Yes," she nods. "He told me something too." Her eyes are distant and her features are soft as she remembers his words. "He told me he loved me. That was the first time he ever said the words. I was in a haze of sleep and didn't respond."  
  
"What was he doing when he told you that?" I question.  
  
"It was after we made love," she pauses blushing. "He had his hand in my hair and whispered it into my ear as his hand went down my neck."  
  
"Did you feel anything?" I question.  
  
"Like I was in heaven."  
  
I head towards the bedroom and open the door. "Come and join us in the living room," I tell Maria. "Did either of you tell Jack about this transformation?"  
  
"No," both women shake their head simultaneously.  
  
I nod my head. "We're going to have to look into a few avenues and see what we can do."  
  
"That's it?" Maria stands up agitated. "You can't reverse it?"  
  
"We haven't said that. Honestly, though, this isn't something we see everyday," John tells them. "I wouldn't have believed you, except I know Samantha," he pauses and eyes the real Maria, "and you're not her."  
  
"Shouldn't Jack be able to tell?" Samantha points out.  
  
"It's only a matter of time until he figures it out," John answers. "We're going to have to pay him a visit this afternoon. We won't say anything, if you're concerned."  
  
He eyes both women to see their reaction.  
  
"No," Maria shakes her head, not wanting Jack to know the truth.  
  
Samantha shrugs in response. "He probably won't believe it, but make it a last resort," she answers.  
  
We head out into the hallway. "We'll give you a call as soon as we find anything substantial. If you can think of anything you might have come in contact with---an article, an object, something strange and unusual---let us know," I tell them.  
  
John and I make our way to his car, as I let out a soft breath.  
  
"It's too bad we can't help them."  
  
"They can only help themselves," John answers, as I glance into his eyes with a sad smile.  
  
***********  
  
Jack Malone POV:  
  
Jack's Office  
  
February 5, 2004  
  
9:34 a.m.  
  
"Agent Malone, we're Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes from the D.C. field office."  
  
"How can I help you?" I close my file and gesture for them to come inside.  
  
"It's regarding one of your female agents, Samantha Spade."  
  
I nod my head, not sure what they're getting at. "If you're looking to speak with her, she's not here," I tell them.  
  
"We know; in fact, she was the one who contacted us."  
  
"She was?" I question, slightly surprised.  
  
"We work in the X-Files Division. I'm not sure if you're familiar with it."  
  
I shake my head no, "Doesn't ring a bell."  
  
"We deal in the Department of Unexplained Phenomenon."  
  
"Okay, what does this have to do with Samantha?"  
  
"We want to know if she's been acting peculiarly."  
  
I pause, considering whether I should be honest with these two FBI agents. "Whatever you tell us, will be kept in the strictest of confidence," the female agent adds.  
  
"She hasn't been acting like herself at all," I tell them. "I'm sure it's stress induced, but I guess I don't understand why she called you."  
  
"Have you been affected in any way?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Any of the symptoms she's experienced: forgetfulness, fatigue, even any behavioral differences."  
  
"I haven't experienced any, but my wife hasn't exactly been herself either," I shrug. "Is there anything else?"  
  
Both agents exchange a quick glance. "You should speak with your wife," Agent Doggett suggests.  
  
"But you said Samantha called you."  
  
They nod their heads, exchanging glances again. "Samantha did call us, Jack. Keep an open mind, Agent Malone," Agent Reyes tells me before they exit my office together.  
  
"I don't understand!" I watch as they head towards the elevator. I make my way after them. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
They step inside the elevator. "Please," I practically beg them for a response.  
  
"Speak with your wife," Agent Doggett tells me. "She'll be able to explain this better than we can." The elevator doors shut and I slam my fist against the metal.  
  
"Jack," I hear Vivian's voice and her footsteps approaching.  
  
"I'm fine!" I respond.  
  
"You don't sound fine," she answers.  
  
I let out a frustrated sigh and go to my office for my jacket before entering the elevators and heading towards the parking garage.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vivian questions as I hit the elevator's 'down' button.  
  
"Home," I answer, stepping inside and letting the doors shut behind me. 


	9. Chapter 9

John Doggett POV:  
  
Star Diner  
  
February 5, 2004  
  
10:17 a.m.  
  
"You think they'll figure it out." I eye Monica, as we take a seat in the booth and shut our menus.  
  
"I haven't figured it out," she answers. "Are you telling me you have?"  
  
"When I was talking to Samantha, she gave me this idea. It's just a theory but it might explain it."  
  
"Go on," her eyes widen with a smile.  
  
The waitress comes over and takes our orders. Once she leaves, I lean in across the table, whispering what I think might be the key to solving this very mystery.  
  
"And you think it'll work?" she questions.  
  
"We can't help them, though," I point out.  
  
"Besides, your theory means it should never have happened in the first place, and since we can't exactly go back in time, then they're stuck. It sounds like a really bad movie," she jokes.  
  
"Not exactly. I think there's a way; we just can't do anything to intervene."  
  
"We've already intervened," she states.  
  
"Well we have to leave the rest up to them. Samantha's capable of figuring it out, and if she tells Jack the truth, then it shouldn't be long till things are reversed."  
  
"Assuming your theory works," she grins. "I never imagined you'd be the one coming up with the answers."  
  
"You do that to me," he chuckles.  
  
"John," she pauses, her smile fading from her lips, "I'm not sure I can keep this up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This charade between the two of us. I can't keep lying to my friends and family about our relationship, or whatever it is that we have."  
  
"Monica," I let out a sigh. "I just don't think it's wise to announce anything yet. You saw the look on Skinner's face when he caught us in the basement the other day."  
  
"Why can't I tell my family, though?" She eyes me sadly. "I wouldn't even need to tell my parents, just my sister. We tell each other everything; at least we used to."  
  
"I'm sorry," I shake my head no. "I can't take the chance that someone will find out about us."  
  
"John," she stands up, agitated, "you don't have to worry about anyone finding out, because it's over." She grabs a ten dollar bill from her pocket and leaves it on the table to cover the cost of her food. "Goodbye," she states plainly with no hint of emotion in her voice.  
  
"Monica," I stand up, grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Let go of me, John."  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"I can't stay." She shakes her head no. "It's been a lie from the beginning. I just wish I would have seen who the lie was going to hurt." She whisks out the door, and I watch her hail a cab.  
  
"Monica," I whisper to no one in particular. I feel my heart break in two. "Check!" I call the waitress, pay the bill and grab two to-go containers for the food.  
  


* * *

  
Jack Malone POV:  
  
Jack Malone Residence  
  
February 5, 2004  
  
10:25 a.m.  
  
I make my way back home, doing as I was told by the agents. I can't imagine or even begin to understand why Samantha called them. Least of all, I can't comprehend why they told me to go home. Did Maria do something to Samantha? Is she the reason Sam's miserable and she's happy all of a sudden?  
  
I storm through the front door and call out, "Maria!"  
  
"I'm in here." I hear her voice, choked with tears. She's sitting on the bed, her head in her hands. In all the years we've been married and fighting, she's never let me see her cry. She pretends to be too strong for that.  
  
"What happened?" I question, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she sobs.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Jack," she shakes her head no.  
  
"If you're worried I won't forgive you for whatever has happened--"  
  
"It's not my fault!" she wails out between sobs. "Jack, I love you but I'm not your wife. I only wished I was and I can't imagine how I became her."  
  
"What are you talking about, Maria?"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" she yells. I move towards her, wrapping my arms around her body for a hug. Her head moves into my chest. "Forget it," she mumbles.  
  
"Forget what? I don't understand any of this." I bite down, keeping myself from saying her name. Why did that upset her so much?  
  
"And like I do? Jack, you have to believe me."  
  
"Of course," I tell her, to quell her fears. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm not Maria." Her eyes glance into mine. "I'm Samantha."  
  
"What?" I choke out, shaking my head no. "You can't be."  
  
"The first time we made love," she pauses, wiping her eyes, "we barely made it inside my apartment. The neighbors got quite the show," she laughs softly and continues on. "I can tell you anything you want to know about Samantha, because I am Samantha."  
  
"It's not possible," I whisper.  
  
"Well then Maria and I are both nuts," she answers dryly.  
  
"That explains Samantha's behavior," I muse. "I mean Maria's." I shake my head, "This is all too confusing."  
  
"I know," she nods. "I can tell you more about Samantha, if you don't believe me. I ran away when I was a teenager and made it as far as the bus station the next town over," she reminds me.  
  
I nod, knowing Maria wouldn't know that information. I move my hand to dry the few remaining tears left. "We have to do something to change all this," I tell her.  
  
"Agreed," she laughs. "As much as I might have fantasized about being a part of your family and maybe even your wife," she blushes, "this isn't what I had in mind."  
  
"I love you," I tell her, brushing my lips against hers.  
  
"I love you too," she affirms, and my hand brushes past hers, our rings clanking together---the key to the mystery---as my hand dances along her face and down her neck.  
  
I realize then that only a few days ago, her lips kissed this ring and perhaps it was never meant to be. Maybe I shouldn't have worn it, or she shouldn't have touched it. Maybe we shouldn't have even been in bed together, but that thought is in the back of my mind.  
  
In that instant, our lips are together and I feel her heart telling me how she feels. I pull away, glancing into the eyes of Samantha Spade and her face as well.  
  
"Sam," my smile lights up.  
  
"Yeah," she nods, not realizing what's happened.  
  
"Go look in the mirror," I tell her.  
  
She heads into the bathroom and comes back with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What now?" she questions. "I mean you are still married."  
  
I nod my head with a sigh. "Yes, I am." I run my hand through her hair. "It's funny though."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"When Maria looked like you, as much as I loved you, I felt like it wasn't right to be with you."  
  
"And now?" Her hopeful eyes glance deep into mine.  
  
"Now I don't care. I love you."  
  
"Jack," she shakes her head no. "I can't go back to having an affair. Don't get me wrong, it was wonderful, but---"  
  
"You've experienced a taste of married life, and want more?" I tease.  
  
She nods her head yes. "If you can't give it to me, I understand."  
  
"I want to," I whisper.  
  
"Then do it." Her eyes melt my heart.  
  
"What about our jobs, Maria, and the children?" I'm interrupted by her fingers on my lips to quiet me.  
  
"If you stay with them, I want you to do one thing for me."  
  
"Anything," I whisper.  
  
"I want a baby." 


	10. Chapter 10

Monica Reyes POV:  
  
Inn & Suites  
  
February 5, 2004  
  
11:15 a.m.  
  
I shut the adjoining bedroom door and toss my clothes into my bag. I grab my cell phone, finding the Malone's number to dial Samantha Spade.  
  
"Hello?" I hear Jack's voice.  
  
"This is Agent Reyes, from the FBI. I have an idea of what might fix things," I tell them.  
  
"Everything is back to the way it should be," he answers. "At least for Samantha it is; I haven't seen Maria yet, though."  
  
"Was it the wedding band?" I question.  
  
"Yeah," Jack laughs softly. "I appreciate you and Agent Doggett coming down on such short notice."  
  
"Glad we could help." I hang up the phone and head outside, waving down a cab. I see one approaching and let out a sigh.  
  
"Monica!" I hear John's voice as the door opens and see him already inside. He slips out and pays the driver, making sure he takes off without letting me inside the vehicle.  
  
"It's over," I tell him.  
  
"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you." He eyes me regretfully.  
  
"The case is over," I tell John. "Samantha is herself again. It was the rings." I let out a sigh, "I'm heading home."  
  
"Let me drive you."  
  
"John, you don't need to."  
  
"It'll be a fortune otherwise."  
  
"I'll rent a car."  
  
"We need to talk," he reminds me. He takes my hand, bringing me inside his hotel room. I glance around and take a seat on the bed, as he packs his things.  
  
"John," I pause, "I love you, but sometimes I think you're ashamed of me."  
  
"What?" He sits beside me, taking my hand in his. "I'm not," he tells me.  
  
"At first I thought it was because of your son's death and I was the lead investigator on it back in 1993, but now--" I pause, "I think we're only kidding ourselves."  
  
"You're right."  
  
I feel my stomach drop and my head spin. "I haven't been putting my heart into this relationship, and I'm sorry. I've been afraid of what might happen. Let me make it up to you. I'll take you to meet my family."  
  
"Oh great," I let out a sigh, "that really quells my fears, John."  
  
"You want us to start telling people; well they're the first that should know."  
  
"I meant my family," I laugh. "Your family scares the hell out of me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's more like why wouldn't they? Anyways it's not really a big deal. I'm just making it out to be one," I laugh softly, embracing his hold.  
  
"I know you've wanted to tell Dana for some time. You can call her on our way home, if you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why not?" he shrugs. "The worst that could happen is there will be a few rumors floating around, like that hasn't happened already?"  
  
"What made you change your mind?" I question.  
  
"You mean besides you ditching me at the diner?" I can't hide the smile on my lips. "I suppose the case. The fact that tomorrow you could be someone completely different and want nothing to do with me," he laughs softly.  
  
"That'll never happen," I answer, moving my mouth to his for a warm, inviting kiss.  
  


* * *

  
Jack Malone POV:  
  
Malone Residence  
  
February 5, 2004  
  
11:11 a.m.  
  
"A baby?" I repeat.  
  
"I've been thinking about it for a while."  
  
"Samantha, a child changes everything. You're tied down to your work right now, and there's a commitment you have to make to a child--"  
  
"I'm aware of that," she answers. "It's not like this is the first time it's crossed my mind. You managed to forget about birth control when I was Maria," she eyes me intently. "It's not a big deal," she stands up, "there are other guys who would be more than willing to do me this favor."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"I'm not asking you to be the baby's dad, just the biological father."  
  
"Do you have any idea of what will happen if you get pregnant?"  
  
"Jack," she eyes me seriously, "plenty of FBI agents have children. The last few months I'll have to take it easy but why shouldn't I be allowed to have a family like everyone else?"  
  
"I want you to think about what you're asking me," I point out. "This isn't something small, Sam."  
  
"I know," she nods with a soft breath. "I was worried this would be your response. Forget I said anything," she says as she heads out of the bedroom.  
  
"Sam," I call after her but she keeps going, down the hall to the front door.  
  
"I guess I just wanted a part of you with me forever," she tells me, and shuts the door behind her.  
  
"Sam!" I open the front door and she's managed to hail a cab and get inside. I want to chase after her, but I can't.  
  
She can't raise a child on her own. She's strong but it takes more than strength alone. I want her to be happy, but I don't believe bringing a child into the world will do that. I want to be with her, but I'm not certain leaving my family is the best option.  
  
I head inside the house and grab a soda from the fridge. I down the cold liquid, wishing I could forget the pain and heartache I've caused Sam.  
  
I head for the couch, flipping on the television and sometime later glance up to see Maria standing in the doorway.  
  
"Jack," I hear her voice and let out a soft breath. "We need to talk."  
  
"I know," I answer. "Samantha told me everything about the past few days."  
  
"Not just about that," she eyes me. "I can't keep doing this, knowing where your heart now lies."  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"No," she shakes her head. "I meant what I said about it being over between us. I just didn't want it to end the awful way I made it. I'm sorry I hurt you, Jack. We're not meant to be together any longer. Go after what you want, while you still can."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I question.  
  
"We're only kidding ourselves," she tells me, "trying to work this out for the girls." Maria shakes her head no. "It'll never last." She takes a seat beside me on the sofa.  
  
"You don't mean that?"  
  
"I realized that this week," she eyes me. "You love her, in any shape and form. She was once the other woman. I'm not sure when, but I realized now I've become that."  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Don't, Jack. I think it would be best if you packed a bag of your clothes. You can come back later and get the rest."  
  
I let out a soft sigh, not fighting her. I head into the bedroom and rummage through the closet for my suitcase. I grab enough work clothes, as well as other amenities before heading out.  
  
"When can I pick up the girls?" I eye Maria.  
  
"I don't want them hanging around Samantha."  
  
"She's been with them the past couple of days," I point out.  
  
"Jack," she eyes me, "not until the divorce is finalized."  
  
I roll my eyes, "They're my children too!" I open the front door, and grab my bag, carrying it down to the car.  
  


* * *

  
Samantha Spade POV:  
  
Spade Residence  
  
February 5, 2004  
  
12:15 p.m.  
  
"Sam!" I hear Jack's voice and let out a sigh.  
  
I stand up, heading for the door in my sweatpants and tank top. "Come in." I leave the door open, letting him close it as I take a seat on the couch. I toss my cell phone onto the coffee table, after talking to Van Doren and explaining that I'm back to myself after a terrible case of the flu.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" I question. His eyes meet mine and I already know—he won't father a child with me. I shrug in response, not at all surprised by his words. "It's okay, I'll find someone else who can." I stand up and head into the kitchen for a drink. "Want anything?"  
  
"Sam, I want you to think seriously about what this will do to you."  
  
"There are plenty of single mothers out there, besides it isn't like I'm not financially secure," I laugh in absurdity. "I just want to settle down, Jack. I can't say I've ever really wanted that before."  
  
He nods his head, quiet in thought.  
  
I notice his suitcase by the door. "Jack?"  
  
"Tell me something, is it the baby you want, or a family?"  
  
"What are you--" I put the glass on the table, as he approaches me. His hands softly grip my wrists as he pulls me towards the sofa to sit down.  
  
"Answer my question, Sam."  
  
"Does it matter?" I scoff. "You aren't willing to give me either of those things." I shrug from his grasp, placing my hands in my lap.  
  
"I couldn't give you a child and not be a part of your life," he tells me.  
  
"You're married," I remind him. "I don't think your wife would appreciate you having an illegitimate child on the side and you caring for it."  
  
"After the past few days, she doesn't even want to stay married to me. I can't blame her."  
  
"She'll change her mind," I point out, "and you'll work through your differences. I'm not asking for anything you haven't done before." I bite down on my lower lip. "I know you're married, but we'd never have to get involved again—no one would have to know."  
  
"Sam," he shakes his head no. "I don't think I could go to work everyday, knowing I fathered your child and wasn't a part of your life." He lets out a sigh. "I don't understand why you're so insistent on having a child now anyhow."  
  
"I want a family, Jack. If I can't have you, I want a part of you with me forever. I know it sounds stupid," I let out a sigh. "I'm not asking you to help me raise the baby, or even meet it."  
  
"Sam," his finger moves under my chin so I stare at him. "You would have a child, and never tell the baby I'm the father?" I try and shy away but he doesn't let me.  
  
"Only if it's what you wanted. I know I can't have everything," I laugh softly.  
  
"You're not listening to me, Sam. Maria wants a divorce."  
  
"What if it's just another separation?" I question.  
  
"It won't be. I'm not going back, I can't—not after what we've experienced, Sam."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being a family—those few days meant so much to me, I just wish I had known it was you."  
  
I laugh softly, feeling a smile tugging at my lips.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I want us to be a family."  
  
"What about work?"  
  
"What about it?" He eyes me. It isn't like Van Doren doesn't have her suspicions all ready. She's not going to say anything, so long as we keep it professional on the job. Besides, until you actually become pregnant, no one will know for certain."  
  
I nod my head, thinking things over. "So, what? You'll move in with me?" He lets out a sigh. "What is it, Jack?"  
  
"Maria doesn't want you around the girls, until the divorce is finalized."  
  
"That could be forever," I groan.  
  
"I think they'll be able to handle it, as long as it's not rushed," he offers.  
  
"So you need your own place?" I eye him.  
  
"You've only got a one-bedroom place anyways," Jack points out. "We'll have to get a bigger place for the girls to have a bedroom."  
  
I nod my head. "We'll?"  
  
"Yes," he laughs. "You're not bailing out on me now." I lean my back against his chest, feeling his arms envelop me.  
  
"And if they don't like me?" I whisper.  
  
"It'll probably take some time, but they'll come around."  
  
The End 


End file.
